


I'm a doctor

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Series: The Only Constant Thing is Change [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Trollhunter Barbara Lake, another short piece, just finished a fight, now a second chapter, she is not happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Barbara is a doctor. She took an oath to protect live. She should not take it.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Master Barbara…’ Blinky begun.

‘No.’ human Trollhunter cut him of ‘No master, no Ms, I’m a doctor! I took an oath to protect live! I broke that oath.’

Dust filled the air swirling around them. Dust that used to be a changeling. Of course she had a reason to kill the creature, her son’s best friend was in danger and yet ending the fight like this felt… wrong. Woman looked around her and then on the ground. She sighed as her armor disappeared.

‘Take it.’ She attemped to give Blinky the amulet ‘I can’t be a Trollhunter.’

‘Barbara, the office is yours to uphold. The Amulet of Daylight chose you.’

‘Then it chose wrong.’ Barbara let the amulet fall on the floor and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Goodbye.’ Barbara said as she tossed the amulet over the fence.

‘Mom, who are you talking to?’ Jim asked as he just then walked into the kitchen.

‘Nobody.’ Woman smiled to her son and then noticed the amulet waiting for her on a countertop ‘Ugh.’

She placed the piece of metal in plastic box and closed it.

‘Mom, can we talk? You’ve been acting strange…’

‘Me? Strange?’ Barbara opened a microwave, which somehow contained the amulet. She frowned.

‘Yes.’ Jim said as his mother closed the microwave’s doors annoyed ‘You spend more time out, you don’t answer my calls… Are you seeing someone?’

‘No, of course not.’ My last boyfriend turned out to be a changeling and tried to kill me. Why did you invite him for dinner, Jim? Why?

The amulet appeared in a coffee can Barbara just opened.

‘Oh, come on.’ Woman said.

‘What is that thing?’ boy asked as he glanced at the content of the coffee can.

‘Piece of metal I found.’ Barbara answered before tossing it to garbage. Then she opened a cupboard to take out a cup with the amulet inside ‘Gross.’

Jim’s eye’s widened ‘Did it just teleport?’

Woman sighed. It was going to be a long evening.


End file.
